


Untitled (34)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [34]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Pete’s world, Rose tries to convince the Doctor to take her to a concert for a very special reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (34)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _concerts_.

* * *

“Every time I tried to take you to concerts…”

“…it all went pear-shaped,” Rose chuckled, cupping the Doctor’s cheek, stroking her thumb over his dimples.

“Dangerous! You could have…”

She pressed her lips to his. “Hush. New TARDIS, new universe… new, new, new Doctor.”

“New and improved! That’s me!”

“So… what d’ya think?”

He shrugged, insecurity resurfacing. “No need, really, Rose.”

“Course there is.”

“I won’t put you in danger over… a piece of clothing!”

“Nonsense! We’re goin’!” Determined, she entered the coordinates herself. “Golden Gate Park. January 14th, 1967. Janis Joplin gave you that coat once. She will again.”

* * *

 


End file.
